


Einsame Nächte

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Being mean to Friedrich Schiller, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Seit ich "Schiller, Tod und Teufel" gelesen habe, lässt mich dieser Gedanke nicht mehr ganz los: Der kleine Fritz in der Karlsschule. Es bleibt alles angedeutet, nichts ist explizit und das Rating habe ich lediglich wegen der Thematik so hoch angesetzt.





	

Er ist vierzehn Jahre alt und so einsam, dass er manchmal glaubt, als sie ihn aus Ludwigsburg abholten, habe er aufgehört zu existieren. Natürlich ist das lächerlich, denn in Wahrheit ist kein Schüler hier jemals allein. Immer ist jemand da, der mit Argusaugen über das Wohlverhalten der Zöglinge der herzoglichen Pflanzschule wacht, aber wenn er die langen Flure der Hohen Karlsschule entlangläuft und nur vom Hallen des gleichgeschalteten Stechschrittes begleitet wird, dann ist es manchmal, als habe er sich in einem tiefen, dunklen Wald verlaufen, aus dem ihn keine menschliche Seele jemals retten wird. 

Nachts im Dunkel des Schlafsaals erstickt er beinahe an dem Kloß aus zurückgehaltenen Tränen, der ihm den Hals zuschnürt, aber Weinen, das will er nicht, denn wer weiß, ob er dann noch einmal damit aufhören könnte.

Seit drei Monaten und zwei Wochen ist er auf der Solitude und inmitten der drückend stillen, eiskalten, lauernden Nächte fragt Fritz Schiller sich, wie er auch nur einen Tag länger dort aushalten soll. Es gibt nichts, das ihn aufzumuntern vermag, kein silbrig blasses Morgengrauen, das in die Schwärze seiner Einsamkeit dringt.

Natürlich sind da seine Kameraden, aber die sind groß und stark und echte Kerls und er ist es nicht.

Natürlich sind da die Lehrer, aber die unterrichten so viel Reiten und Fechten und Französisch und Geographie und so wenig an Philosophie und Theologie, dass man für eine Zeit vergisst, dass es solch Labsal für einen verdörrenden Geist überhaupt gibt.  
Natürlich sind da die Erzieher, aber die existieren nur, um die Schüler bei irgendeinem Regelverstoß zu ertappen. Dann schimpfen sie, schreien sie, führen einen vor, bestrafen einen und haben endlich ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

Was das betrifft, ist er gut und das obwohl er so sehr versucht hat, es nicht zu sein. Er hat versucht, die Stiefel schwärzer zu wichsen und die Perücke weißer zu pudern und sein Bett ordentlicher zu machen und am Ende haben sie ihn ermahnt, seinen Rock sauberer zu halten. Zum ersten Mal ist er da dankbar gewesen, in der Menge der Jungen einfach unterzugehen.

Fritz Schiller ist vierzehn Jahre alt und manchmal fragt er sich vor lauter Einsamkeit, ob er überhaupt noch existiert.

Er ist vierzehn und als der Herzog ihn zum ersten Mal anspricht, persönlich, nicht über das Meer der Köpfe hinweg, da ist es beinah eine Befreiung. Im einen Augenblick ist da nichts um ihn herum als graue Watte, ein ewiges Rauschen der Stimmen und im nächsten durchbricht die Stimme Carl Eugens diesen Schleier wie ein heller Strahl Sonnenlichts.

„Eleve Schiller trete vor.“ Er spürt wie alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet sind und es dauert einige Sekunden, bis er dem Befehl seines Landesherren Folge leisten kann. Während der Herzog spricht, fixiert er einen Punkt an der geweißelten Wand gerade links von dessen Ohr. Er starrt ausdruckslos, wie man es ihn gelehrt hat, in die Ferne und spürt, wie sich eine Wärme in seiner Magengegend ausbreitet, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hat.

Sicherlich, man verweist ihn wieder, aber es liegt doch nicht die Härte und Verachtung in der Stimme Serenissimos, die er von den Aufsehern der Pflanzschule gewohnt ist. Vielmehr scheint eine gewisse Sorge aus dem Vorwurf zu sprechen, Sorge um sein Wohlergehen. Wie kann er nur mit einer niederen Magd den Kaffee teilen, wie kann er, ein Mitglied seiner herzoglichen Eliteschule, nur zu einer solchen Schande hinabsteigen, das habe er doch nicht nötig, er solle das Haus, in dem er wohnt nicht mit solch falschem Mitleid beschmutzen und als der Monolog endet, ist Fritz selbst erstaunt, dass er solch einen Fauxpas begehen konnte.

Er nimmt die Strafe wortlos an, ganz der kleine Soldat, der er in den letzten Wochen zu sein versuchte, und außerdem den Trost väterlicher Fürsorge mit, als er an diesem Abend mit knurrendem Magen ins Bett geschickt wird.

Danach ist seine Welt eine andere. Die Schule ist noch immer ein Meer der Trostlosigkeit, aber zum ersten Mal scheinen seine Mitschüler ihn wahrzunehmen, ihn wirklich zu sehen. Von Hoven redet jetzt wieder mehr mit ihm und Dannecker fängt damit an und manchmal gelingt es ihm, sich wirklich als Teil eines Ganzen zu fühlen. Es fällt ihm jetzt ein wenig leichter, sich darauf zu konzentrieren so zu sein, wie man ihn haben will.

Auch wenn er nicht mehr ermahnt wird, so spürt er doch den wohlwollenden Blick seines Herzogs bei jedem Appell. Beinahe freut er sich darauf.

Es geschieht nicht oft, dass der Herzog selbst Hand anlegt, um einen der Schüler zu züchtigen. Eigentlich nur, wenn das Vergehen besonders schwer wiegt oder wenn es sich um einen Jungen mit besonders antagonistischer Vorgeschichte handelt. Noch seltener findet die Bestrafung hinter verschlossenen Türen statt und keiner der Jungen weiß mit Sicherheit, ob das nun eine besondere Gnade oder ein Zeichen der Verabscheuungswürdigkeit der Tat ist. So oder so bringt es einem bewundernde Blicke unter den Halbstarken ein, die die schmerzenden Gliedmaßen wieder wettzumachen scheinen.

Gerade wegen dieser Seltenheit treffen Fritz die Worte unerwartet, wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers. Er hat geahnt, dass er diesmal nicht mit einem vorenthaltenen Abendessen davonkommen würde – es ist kein Kavaliersdelikt den Werther zu lesen, wenn seine Hoheit es verbietet – , aber als der Herzog nach Ansehen des Strafbillets nur befiehlt, dass man ihn nach dem Abendessen in seine Gemächer bringe solle, da wird es ihm doch mulmig.

Fritz Schiller ist vierzehn und er hat Angst.

Staunend betritt er das Zimmer, das so groß ist, dass das alte Haus aus Marbach vermutlich ganz hineingepasst hätte. Der kleine Fritz starrt mit offenem Mund die Stuckdecke an, die goldenen Spiegel, den riesigen Kamin, das Himmelbett. So viel Prunk hat er in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen. Nervös und mit angezogenen Schultern bleibt er inmitten all dieser Pracht stehen und knibbelt an seinen Fingern. Er wagt es nicht, sich ein haarbreit zu bewegen, aus Angst auch nur ein My zu beschmutzen. Vor dem Fenster fallen im grauen Dämmerlicht tote Blätter von den Ästen. Kein Geräusch ist zu hören als das Ticken der großen Kaminuhr hinter ihm und das gelegentliche Grummeln seines Magens. Wird man ihn schwer bestrafen? Vielleicht muss er in den Karzer. Oder man belangt seine Familie. Langsam wird es gänzlich dunkel, kein Diener hat eine Kerze entzündet. Vielleicht sollte er seine Hoheit um Verzeihung bitten. Oder wird man ihm das als Schwäche auslegen? Vom marmornen Boden steigt ihm die Kälte in die Glieder. So steht er und wartet. Wie lange weiß er nicht, aber es kommt ihm wie Ewigkeiten vor.

Dann hört er Lärm auf dem Gang und bevor er sich ganz gesammelt hat, fliegt die Tür auf und Karl Eugen betritt mit seinen Beratern palavernd den Raum. Die Kammerdiener entzünden die Kronleuchter und die Feuerstelle, der orangene Lichtschein fällt von fern auf seine Wangen, aber noch immer steht er wie versteinert. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, während er darauf wartet, dass man ihn entdeckt und sich des Grundes seines Hierseins erinnert. Aber die Gespräche gehen unvermittelt weiter, der Herzog nimmt hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, geradeso dass Fritz ihn beobachten kann, und hält weiter Audienz. Steuersätze werden besprochen und Versetzungsanträge, Urteile gefällt, sogar ein Todesurteil, zwischendurch loben sie das reichhaltige Abendessen, dann wieder Versetzungsanträge und Gesandtschaften und dann schickt Serenissimo die Minister und Berater endlich fort und es kehrt Ruhe ein.

Selbst die Kammerdiener erhalten ihren Urlaub für die Nacht und schließlich sind nur noch sie beide im Raum, der große beeindruckende Landesherr, der sich genüsslich einen Trollinger einschenkt, und sein Zögling, der abseits und schuldbewusst steht und noch immer nicht wagt, aufzublicken.

Gerade als Fritz sich fragt, ob man ihn überhaupt bemerkt hat, setzt der Herzog das Glas ab und hält inne. Fritz kann den durchdringenden Blick, der ihn von oben bis unten mustert beinahe wie eine Hand auf seiner Haut spüren. Dann erhebt Serenissimo selbige und winkt ihm auffordernd zu. „Komm er näher.“

Gehorsam tritt Fritz einige Schritt näher. „Hierher!“, folgt es unwirsch und er beeilt sich Folge zu leisten. Nun steht er nur noch einen Arm von seinem Herzog entfernt und endlich taut die Wärme des Feuers seine steifen Glieder auf.  
„Was hat er sich zuschulden kommen lassen?“ Der Tonfall, beinahe beiläufig, verrät nichts über den Ausmaß des herzoglichen Zorns.

Bedacht atmet Friedrich aus und wiederholt, was schon beim Rapport gesagt wurde und noch immer auf dem Zettel an seinem Revers zu lesen ist: „Eleve Nr.447, Schiller, Friedrich, meldet gehorsamst, die Hohe Karlsschule seiner herzoglichen Hoheit durch die Lektüre verbotener Werke beleidigt zu haben und erwartet den Urteilsspruch seiner gnädigen Durchlaucht.“

„Was hat er gelesen?“

„Goethe.“

Schweigen. Wieder hört er nur das Ticken der Uhr, aber diesmal hat die Stille etwas Greifbares und Fritz glaubt, dass es der Vorwurf ist, der in ihr liegt. Irgendwann hält er es nicht mehr aus und blickt auf. Erschreckt stellt er fest, dass Karl Eugen ihn nicht wieder vergessen hat, sondern aufmerksam beobachtet und schnell wendet er den Blick ab.

Aber etwas Gutes hat sein Schneid doch gehabt, denn nun erhebt sich der Herzog und beginnt, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Das ist in der Tat ein schweres Vergehen.“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Er muss verstehen, dass ich solche Vorschriften nicht aus Ennui, sondern mit gutem Grund erlasse.“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Es mag für Knaben wie ihn ein Spaß, die Regeln dieser Schule mutwillig zu brechen, aber hier wurde sich nicht nur meinem Willen, sondern, was ihm dasselbe zu sein hat, bestehendes Recht gebrochen. Versteht er, was er da getan hat?“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Dann sollte er sich was schämen, Kerl. Wenn ein Werk in diesem Land verboten wird, dann stets zum Schutze seiner Bevölkerung und insbesondere zum Schutze seiner Jugend. Als seine Eltern ihn in meine Obhut gaben, da versprach ich ihnen, gut für ihn zu sorgen. Aber das kann nur geschehen, wenn er meine Anweisungen blind und ohne jede Widerrede befolgt.“

„Ja, Herr.“

„Zu bestrafen ist hier folglich nicht das Lesen, was dem jugendlichen Geiste für gewöhnlich förderlich, sondern die infame Zurschaustellung revolutionärer und staatsfeindlicher Gesinnung.“

„Nein!“, will er rufen, „Nein, Herr, nein, nein, das wollte ich nie, wollte mich nie wiedersetzen, wollte ein braver Schüler sein, wollte lernen…“ Aber er weiß es besser.

Sein letztes „Ja, Herr.“ ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Dementsprechend“, fährt der Herzog fort, „Dementsprechend soll er gezüchtigt werden, dreizehn Hiebe auf das blanke Gesäß.“

Fritz schluckt schwer.

„Hat er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen?“, fragt der Herzog. Vielleicht, wenn er sich reuig zeigt…

„Verzeiht mir, Euer Hoheit“, bricht es aus ihm heraus, „Ich wollte Euch keine Schande bereiten.“

Serenissimos Schritt hält inne und als er spricht, klingt seine Stimme mit einem Mal ganz nah bei ihm.

„Aber das weiß ich doch, Fritz.“

Fritz steht wie vom Donner gerührt. Der Herzog nennt ihn beim Taufnamen. Das hat er noch bei keinem seiner Mitschüler gesehen. Ein Schauer überläuft ihn.

„So nennen ihn seine Freunde doch, nicht wahr?“

Fritz nickt benommen. Das tun sie, die wenigen, die er hat.

„Will er also fortan ein braver Diener seines Herrn sein?“, fährt Karl Eugen fort und diesmal beeilt Fritz sich zu bejahen, nichts will er lieber.

„Gut, dann wird er seine Strafe ableisten und fortan die Milde und Liebe seines Herzogs erfahren“, übergeht ihn der Herzog, tief und dunkel. Fritz atmet gebannt aus. Wenn er es doch nur schon hinter sich hätte.

Fritz, der Tränen in den Augen hat, ist froh, dass er die Verachtung im Blick seines Landesvaters nicht sehen muss und bringt ein weiteres gepresstes „Ja, Herr.“ hervor.

Er wartet einen Moment ab, was nun geschieht, aber als der Herzog mit der Rute in der Hand neben seinen Schreibtisch tritt, begreift der Junge, was von ihm erwartet wird und tritt vor. Mit zitternden Fingern legt er Dreispitz und Rock ab und löst den Verschluss seiner Culotten. Er schließt die Augen und schiebt den Stoff bis zu den Knien hinab, dann hält er kurz inne und beugt sich brav auf das polierte Holz hinab.

Noch nie hat Fritz sich so verletzlich gefühlt. Eigentlich, denkt er, müsste er froh sein, dass seine Kameraden ihn nicht sehen können, Publikum bräuchte es nun wirklich nicht. Aber irgendwie macht die Privatsphäre nur, dass er sich noch exponierter, noch beobachteter fühlt. Der Herzog tritt hinter ihn. „Er wird jeden Schlag laut abzählen.“

Fritz beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Eins.“

Als er bei „Dreizehn“ angekommen ist, muss er an sich halten, um die Worte ohne Schluchzen hervorzubringen. Trotz allem erfüllt es ihn mit Stolz, still geblieben zu sein, auch wenn die Tränen sich längst ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab gebahnt haben und nun die Tischplatte benetzen. Er will sich schon aufrichten, um so schnell wie möglich seine Blöße zu bedecken, da spürt er, wie die Hand des Herzogs ihn an der Hüfte packt und fest aufs Holz presst.

Als er später, lang nach Sperrstunde, in den Schlafsaal zurückkommt und geräuschlos unter die Bettdecke schlüpft, zischt es vom Nachbarbett, da wo von Hoven liegt: „Und? War’s arg schlimm?“

Friedrich antwortet nicht.

In den nächsten Monaten werden Friedrichs Leistungen in der Schule immer schlechter. Er redet weniger und wenn ein Lehrer ihn aufruft, dann weiß er meist keine Antwort. Beim Fechten und Reiten macht er den Eindruck, als wolle er sich am liebsten in der Menge seiner Mitschüler oder gleich in Luft auflösen. Er ist fünfzehn und der schlechteste Schüler seines Jahrgangs.

Als er sechzehn ist, wird deutlich, dass der Eleve Schiller nun nicht nur seine Studien, sondern auch sein Äußeres vernachlässigt. Immer häufiger hängen ihm die roten Strähnen wie ein Vorhang in die Stirn, durch die sein Blick der Welt versteckt bleibt. Sein Rock ist oft staubig und nur lieblos geflickt. Die Perücke ist meist wirr und verrutscht. Seine Lehrer bemängeln die schwarzen Ränder unter seinen Fingernägeln und den Schmutz in seinem Gesicht. Ein Schandfleck für das sonst so makellose württembergische Regiment, aber Friedrich ist das egal. Was kümmert es ihn, wenn er immer in die letzte Reihe gestellt wird in dieser Sklavenplantage?

Mit siebzehn wächst ihm endlich Bart, seine Stimme hat die seltsame Halbwelt der Pubertät hinter sich gelassen und man kann ihn nun mit Fug und Recht einen Mann nennen. Auch diese seltsamen Flausen der Verweigerung scheinen ihm ausgewachsen, jedenfalls gibt er sich nun genug Mühe, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen, vielleicht sogar bald einen angemessenen Abschluss zu machen.

Er hat mit dem Schreiben angefangen, das öffnet ihm ein Fenster in diesem Bunker, gibt ihm Hoffnung, lässt ihn dem militärischen Drill der Schule entkommen. Von Hoven und Dannecker sind mittlerweile gute Freunde geworden und auch Scharffenstein. Er träumt jetzt, träumt davon ein Dichter zu sein und für den Moment ist dieser Traum alles, was er braucht. Mit achtzehn weiß Friedrich Schiller, dass er eines Tages frei sein wird.


End file.
